worldtourfandomcom-20200214-history
Sadie
Sadie, labeled The Other Sweet Girl, was a contestant on the first season of Total Drama where she was on the Killer Bass. She did not compete in the second or third seasons. She is currently a commentator on the aftermath show, along with the original twenty-two contestants. Coverage Total Drama World Tour Following the events of the previous season, Sadie was dropped from the lineup of competitors, and thus did not qualify to compete as one of the third season's contestants. She was contracted, however, to appear as a member of the peanut gallery during the aftermath segments, along with the other twenty-two veterans. At the start of Aftermath I: Return of the Aftermath, Sadie was introduced along with her BFFFL, Katie. When Geoff asked the veterans what they had been up to since the conclusion of the previous season, Katie answered on both her and Sadie's behalf, stating that they had started their own web show, which covered such topics as clothes, celebrity gossip, and fashion trends. When Noah pointed out that Katie had listed clothes twice, both she and Sadie squealed in delight and professed their love for clothes. Though Sadie did not comment during either Xena or Lucian's interviews, she fawned over the clips of Aidan and Deylanie, confirming her support of the couple. When Jerome finally came out for his interview, Geoff asked the special guests and the aftermath commentators who, of the remaining competitors, they would like to see win the million-dollar prize. Both Sadie and Katie revealed that they would like Aria to win the million dollars, believing her to be "so cool!" Jerome then joined Lucian in a duet, which was met with intense applause from the audience. As the stage began to overflow with bras and other assorted undergarments thrown from the adoring fans, Geoff and Bridgette wrapped up the episode, and Beth left along with the other commentators. Sadie made her second appearance of the season in Aftermath II: Revenge of the Telethon, acting as one of the telethon's eight phone operators. She joined her fellow female veterans in singing Five-Hundred Thousand, in an attempt to coerce the audience into donating money to the show. Their efforts were met with minimal success, however, only earning a collective total of $75.18. Shaylie was later brought out for her interview, and Lucian attempted to tackle her. The phone lines began to ring, and Geoff was delighted, believing the altercation to have caused donations. However, Noah quickly informed him that the phones were busy, in part, because Sadie and Katie were conversing with each other rather than actually manning the lines. After an intense dance battle between Shaylie and Lucian, Aidan was brought out for his interview, and lamented the fact that, without the prize money, he would not be able to track down his missing father. Sadie and Katie burst into tears at Aidan's story, with Sadie agreeing that it was possibly the saddest tale she had ever heard. Following Aidan's interview, Jerome faced off against Leshawna in a dance competition, in an attempt to earn more money. After a generous donation from Xavier's father, the telethon operators were able to achieve their five-hundred thousand dollar goal, and the aftermath was quickly wrapped up. Trivia *As of yet, Sadie has yet to speak without Katie, and has never been the first of the duo to speak. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Aftermath Commentators Category:Non-Contestants Category:Veterans